Finally
by AkaKuro815
Summary: Peperangan telah usai bersamaan dengan hilangnya sang mentari hitam. "Harusnya saat itu aku lebih keras padanya.". Bad summary, RnR?


Ya, saya datang kembali dengan sebuah FF baru di fandom ini. =w=

Ntah, tangan saya gatel ingin terus membuat karya di fandom ini. Sama halnya sewaktu saya sedang menggilai fandom Kurobasu. =='

Yosh! Dari pada saya kebanyakan bacot mending mulai aja kali ya.

Happy reading~ ^^

**Disclaimer:**

**Magi © Shinobu Ohtaka**

**Finally © AkaKuro815**

**Rate: T**

**Warning:**

**Maybe OOC, death chara and typo's**

**RnR**

Beberapa kurun waktu telah berlalu setelah pertarungan habis-habisan pada saat itu. Suasana damai dan tentram kini terasa begitu kuat di seluruh bagian penjuru dunia. Anak-anak tertawa lepas dengan riangnya, burung-burung berkicau dengan sangat indahnya melupakan bahwa beberapa kurun waktu yang lalu telah terjadi peperangan yang maha dahsyat. Peperangan yang mengorbankan banyak nyawa dan menyebabkan duka bagi semua orang.

Kini seorang pria paruh baya bersurai keunguan tengah duduk tenang di balkon sebuah bangunan yang sangat megah sambil memandang ke arah langit biru. Sesekali angin berhembus menerpa wajahnya serta membelai lembut tiap helai rambutnya. Dari luar ia terlihat nampak tenang, namun di dalam benaknya ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Ya dia, ia sedang memikirkan orang itu.

"Seandainya kau mengikuti perkataanku waktu itu dan tidak terus terikat dengan mereka, aku yakin sekarang kau akan hidup damai bersamaku." Gumamnya.

_**-Flashback-**_

"Apa yang kau inginkan Judal?" pria bersurai keunguan itu menatap sinis pada pemuda yang kini melayang dengan posisi berdiri diatas karpet terbang tepat di depan jendela ruangannya.

"Heh! Tidak ada." Ucap pemuda bersuray hitam itu dengan rambut panjang terjalin. Tanpa permisi lagi pemuda itu kemudian melesat masuk dan menepakkan kakinya di lantai. "Aku hanya ingin mengunjungimu saja."

Sang raja Sindria itu pun menghembuskan napasnya berat. "Bisakah kau berhenti mengusik kehidupanku?"

Magi beriris indah bagai batu _rubby_ itu melemparkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang milik sang raja dengan seenaknya. "Jahat sekali perkataanmu, _baka-dono_. Aku tidak mengusikmu, aku hanya senang mengunjungimu, itu saja."

"Tapi aku merasa terganggu dengan kehadiranmu." pria bersurai ungu itu menatap tak senang ke arah pemuda tersebut sambil menyilangkan lengannya.

Dalam hitungan detik pemuda berambut sangat panjang itu sudah berdiri tepat di hadapan sang raja sambil memberikan tatapan mengintimidasinya. Ntah karena sudah terbiasa atau apa orang nomor satu di Sindria itu tidak bergeming sama sekali.

"_Ne baka-dono, _Jadikan aku magimu."

"Tidak dan tidak akan pernah, Judal. Prinsip kita terlalu bertolak belakang."

"Tch! Aku mau pulang." Si pemuda berpakaian agak minim itu pun segera melompat keluar jendela tempat dimana permadani terbangnya berada.

"Tunggu Judal!" – Si empunya nama pun segera menengok. – "Bisakah mulai sekarang kau merubah pikiranmu dan tidak terlibat lagi dengan Al Sharmen? Ini demi kebaikanmu."

Pemuda itu terdiam, iris berwarna _rubby_-nya menatap dalam sang raja. "Apa hanya itu yang ingin kau katakan _baka-dono_?" – "Tch! Aku tidak butuh belas kasihmu. Aku melakukan ini atas dasar kemauanku sendiri, jadi jangan ikut campur." Ucapnya seraya menghilang dari hadapan sang raja bersama permadani terbang miliknya.

"Dasar anak bodoh! Kau sudah terlalu jauh masuk ke dalam kegelapan, Judal."

_**-Flashback end-**_

"Harusnya saat itu aku lebih keras padanya."

_Tok! tok!_

"Sin kau di dalam? Boleh aku masuk?" terdengar ketukan pintu diikuti suara seseorang yang berhasil menyadarkan sang raja Sindria dari lamunannya.

"Ya, masuk saja Jafar."

Pintu besar itu pun terbuka, menampilkan sesosok pria berbaju terusan dengan penutup kepala berwarna hijau menyerupai kerudung para biarawati gereja.

"Kau harus bersiap dan segera menemui para petinggi dari negara-negara sekutu Sin." Ucapnya.

"Aku mengerti, tunggu sebentar lagi aku akan kesana."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku permisi dahulu." Pria tersebut pun segera menghilang dari balik pintu besar itu.

_**-Flashback-**_

"Jangan beri aku tatapan seperti itu Sinbad!"— "Aku juga—"

Sinbad terdiam.

"Aku juga—" dengan berkaca-kaca sang magi melanjutkan perkataannya "— salah satu korban dari Al-Sahrmen!"

Sang raja Sindria pun sedikit tercengang. Dalam kurun waktu yang lama baru pertama kali ia melihat sang _Black Magi_ seperti itu.

"Magi kecil itu— menunjukkan padaku— masa laluku." ucapnya sambil menerawang jauh dengan tatapan begitu nanar.

Dari situ sang _black magi_ mulai menceritakan bagaimana penderitaan yang dialaminya yang semuanya disebabkan oleh Al-Sharmen. Mulai dari ia terlahir, kematian kedua orang tuanya, hingga dipaksa menjadi pengikut organisasi hitam tersebut.

"Judal, maafkan aku. Aku... " raja Sindria itu pun menunjukkan rasa simpatiknya. Namun apa yang ia peroleh? Judal malah tertawa mengejeknya.

"Hahaha~ aku tahu kau memang orang baik _baka-dono_." Ucap sang magi masih terus terhanyut dalam tawanya yang begitu menyebalkan.

"Judal, kau.." Sinbad mengepalkan jemarinya menahan emosi pada si pemuda magi tersebut.

Sang magi pun berhenti tertawa, "Ketahuilah yang aku ucapkan tadi bukanlah suatu kebohongan. Ya, tapi aku sama sekali tidak memperdulikannya. Aku melakukan ini atas dasar kemauanku sendiri."

_**-Flashback end-**_

"Andai saja saat itu adalah ungkapan perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya." Iris coklat keemasan milik sang raja Sindria menerawang jauh ke angkasa. Tangan kanannya ia julurkan ke atas seperti ingin meraih sang mentari yang bersinar begitu cerah. _'Silau.'_

"Jujur saja, saat itu aku sangat ingin menjambak rambutmu ketika kau mempermainkan aku seperti itu."

_Tok! Tok!_

Lagi-lagi terdengar ada yang mengetuk pintu ruangannya diiringin suara seseorang yang tidak asing lagi bagi sang raja Sindria.

"Sin cepatlah, para petinggi sudah lama menunggu!"

Sang raja pun menarik nafas panjang, "Iya bawel, aku akan segera kesana."

_**-Flashback-**_

_Crash!_

Seberkas cahaya menembus setiap lapisan kulit perut serta daging sang _black magi _hingga menembus punggungnya. Darah segar mengalir dengan deras dari luka yang disebabkan cahaya tersebut, membuat sang magi jatuh tak berdaya ke dalam pelukan sang _Legenda Tujuh Lautan_. Bagaimana tidak, cahaya itu bahkan lebih tajam dibandingkan sebuah katana.

"Maafkan aku, aku harus melakukan ini padamu, Judal."

Dalam keadaan sekarat pun sang _black magi_ masih sempat tersenyum meremehkan yang merupakan ciri khasnya. Dengan darah yang terus mengalir dari mulutnya ia berkata dengan nada yang sangat lemah, "Kau terlalu baik _baka-dono_."

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut sang _black magi_ pun menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Iris mata yang menyala bagaikan _rubby_ itu pun tertutup dengan sempurna, seringaian anehnya tak akan pernah lagi terukir dibibir tipisnya, bahkan raut wajah kesobongannya tidak akan penah terlihat lagi. kini yang ada hanya jasad seorang pemuda berumur 19 tahun dengan raut wajah datar tanpa ekspresi, begitu tenang dan manis.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu wajahmu akan semanis ini saat tertidur, Judal. Kau nampak seperti seorang anak kecil yang belum mengerti apapun tentang dunia ini." Ucap Sinbad sambil membelai lembut wajah jasad yang sudah tak bernyawa itu. Tanpa ia sadari bulir kristal bening mulai jatuh dari kelopak matanya dan mengenai wajah jasad yang ada dipangkuannya.

_**-Flashback end-**_

_BRAK!_

"Mau sampai kapan kau terus membuat para petinggi negara sekutu menunggu Sin?!" cercah Jafar ketika masuk dengan mendobrak pintu ruangan sang raja Sindria itu. Dengan memasang wajah seperti harimau yang ingin menerkam mangsanya sang _king advisor_ berjalan mendekati sang _Legenda Tujuh Lautan_ itu.

Namun seketika ekspresi wajahnya menurun ketika mendapati wajah sang raja. Jafar menatap nanar ke arahnya. "Sin, kau menangis?"

Sadar akan kehadiran Jafar sang raja pun cepat-cepat menyembunyikan wajahnya dan segera menghapus air matanya. "Tidak, tadi ada debu yang masuk ke mataku, jadi mataku berair. Haha~" Sangkalnya.

Sang _king advisor_ menatap tak percaya. "Kau berbohong Sin."

"Ah tidak baik membuat para tamu terhormat kita menunggu lebih lama lagi. Sebaiknya kita bergegas menemui mereka." Ucap Sinbad mengalihkan pembicaraan sambil melangkah keluar ruangan meniggalkan Jafar dibelakangnya yang masih misuh-misuh tak jelas.

"Tunggu Sin!" teriaknya seraya berlari mengejar punggung sang raja.

'_Semuanya telah berakhir dan mungkin ini memang jalan terbaik untukku, dirimu dan dunia.'_

**The End**

Saya membuat fanfic semacam ini gara-gara kepikiran apakah di ending Magi nanti Judal bakalan mati?

Kebanyakan peran antagonis akan mati jika ingin mendapatkan akhir bahagia, benar kan?

Dan terciptalah fanfic ini dengan tidak bagusnya. Semoga saja Shinobu-_sensei_ nggak marah saya ngebuat ending Magi versi saya sendiri. /ngik

Oh iya, mengenai percakapan di flashback ke-2 itu saya emang ngambil dari salah chapter di Manganya. Ntah chapter keberapa, saya lupa. Bahkan yang saya tulis itu pun sekedar yang saya inget aja dan selebihnya ngarang. Iol /desh

Yosh! Terimakasih buat yang sudah sempetin baca. Mind to review? ^^


End file.
